Little Girl
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Elrond finds a young girl while on a warg hunt. He brings her home and warms the heart of the Mirkwood king. (A series of oneshots with an OC and the the characters of the Hobbit)(Leads up to the full Hobbit story I will be posting)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a prologue to the fanfiction I may or may not be posting. It depends on how well the idea pans out. Until then it shall remain a small one shot. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. Nor do I own the characters in the story.

Word Count: 1,699

lirimaer: Lovely one (Elven)

* * *

><p>It was dark. Dark and cold. Her heart pounded in her throat as she raced through the forest. Her legs burned as she ran and her breath came out in ragged breaths. She could hear the warg coming after her. Snarling, growling, closing in pushed herself to run faster. Slipping under tree branches and tripping over rocks. She cried out as he foot caught on a root, her ankle twisted and she fell into the snow.<p>

Her chest pounded and heaved, her body weakly curled itself into a ball as she tried her best to hide under a low bush. She held her breath as the great beast stopped and sniffed the air growling as it caught her scent and made its way towards her. She kept herself from screaming in pain as the warg bit down on her ankle further snapping the bone. She screamed and cried as it dragged her out choking on her sobs.

Tears filled her eyes as it bit down again, breaking the skin, red liquid pooling onto the pale snow. She choked on a sob as it pulled and tugged. Her vision blurred her heart beat rapidly in her chest from the adrenaline, when she saw a flash of silver.

The warg let go of her ankle and growled before it howled in agony and slumped to the ground, an arrow sticking out of its back having pierced its heart perfectly. She moved as far from it as she could hissing as the pain in her ankle flared. She blinked trying to focus as someone knelt before her. She whimpered as a cool hand was placed against her cheek.

A light voice soothed. "Nothing's going to harm you."

She felt cool glass against her mouth.

"I need you to drink this. You'll feel much better," the soft voice said.

She felt her mouth open on its own accord and warm honey liquid slide down her throat. She licked her lips. Coughs racked her body and she curled up in pain. The soothing voice of her savior was the last thing she heard before slipping into blackness.

* * *

><p>"Have you gone mad?" A voice seethed. "Bringing a mortal child into the elven realm?"<p>

"I could not just leave her to die," the other replied.

"If you hadn't gone Warg hunting, you would have not found her in the first place," the first stated.

"But I had and I did," the other replied matter of factly.

She shifted on the bed opening her eyes and turning her head. She saw two men speaking in some sort of language she couldn't understand. The first, who seemed angry, was tall with golden blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

The second was a bit shorter with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Both had some sort of elegance surrounding them.

The first was standing straight and rigid while the other sat down closer to the bed swirling a glass of wine.

The brown haired one shook his head and looked towards the bed seeing she was awake. Her eyes widened and she backed away as much as she could, falling to the floor in the haste and backed away until her back hit the wall. She drew her knees to her chest and tucked her face into her arms.

"Poor dear, scared out her wits," the second spoke softly before approaching.

He knelt down before her and she peeked out at him. "Do not worry, I won't hurt you," he told her softly. "My name is Elrond."

"A...are you…a...an Elf?" she asked timidly.

"I am a half elf," he answered. "What is your name lirimaer?"

"Saoirse ," she answered her body relaxing more. "I...i...is h...he a h…half elf to...too?" Pointing a hesitant hand towards the other man.

"Whom? Lord Thranduil? He is full elf," Elrond smiled a little.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"Y…yes," she nodded.

Elrond held out his hands and she hesitated before taking his and allowing him to lift her gently into his arms.

"How old are you Saoirse?" He asked.

"I...I just...t…turned s...seven," she answered. "T...today was m...my birthday."

"It's alright," he soothed. "There's no need to be afraid here." He laid her on the bed and tucked the covers in around her. "You just rest."

"W...will you be h...here when I w...wake?" she asked as her eyes already began to close.

"I shall," he answered.

She seemed satisfied with the answer and curled up in a tiny ball before drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Elrond. You know she cannot remain here in Mirkwood," Thranduil said as he poured them wine. "She is a mortal."<p>

Elrond made a dismissive motion with his hand. "I'm not so sure Thranduil. You know that as well as I do."

"You are just lying to yourself," Thranduil replied sitting across from him. "She is mortal."

Elrond took one of the cups and swirled the liquid in the cup. "She's an orphan."

"You cannot know that," the older elf said.

"We followed the wargs to a death town. Everyone dead. Of the plague I presume," Elrond told him.

"Perhaps she's from somewhere else. Have you sent out-"

"Scouts? Of course," Elrond interrupted. "Two have already returned with nothing."

Both elves looked towards the door as the healer entered the chamber. His face neutral but still nervous. He approached the table and set his things on the table.

"Well?" Elrond asked concerned.

"She is better m'lords. I've given her something to make her sleep so her wounds can heal but-"

"But what?" Elrond interrupted.

Thranduil sent him a look. "Let the healer finish."

The healer hesitated before he began to speak. "She is...not mortal m'lords. She seems to be a hybrid of sorts. There is gypsy blood in her veins and..." the healer hesitated again. "Fire Drake blood."

"How could tell all of this?" Thranduil asked.

"It is a healer's gift m'lords," the healer answered. "I am worried though. This is something I am not aware of. Hybrids of this type are very rarely conceived. For a dragon to be able to mate with a mortal is not unheard of but it is difficult."

"How so?" Elrond asked.

"Dragon's take the form a mortal man and they are very weak in that state. They cannot survive for long in that form. And for it to mate with a gypsy who could possibly would kill the dragon."

"But it is possible for something like this to happen?" Elrond asked.

"At a cost, but yes. It is possible," the healer nodded.

"What would happen if word was to get out of this hybrid?" Thranduil asked.

"They would abuse her power and her pain is greater than others. The tiniest scratch to you would seem like a faint stab to her. She is like porcelain. If someone were to abuse her, she would grow weak and I can't say what would happen then."

"What do you suppose we do?"

"Alert the high council," the healer answered. "That's the best I can do."

Elrond nodded. "Thank you."

The healer bowed before leaving. The two elves sat in silence, contemplating what to do next.

Thranduil sighed. "I shall alert the high council at once."

"Now? She's barely a child," Elrond objected. "We could wait a few years."

"Wait? This girl is in danger; we are in danger if someone catches wind that she is here and of what she is. How do you suppose we handle this? Give her a charm to keep everything at bay," Thranduil spoke harshly not liking to be questioned. "Alerting the high council is the best thing we can do for her. She can go with them where they are better equipped for this type of thing."

"There is a chance that what the healer said is true."

"A few years Thranduil. It won't hurt anyone. That is all I ask of you," Elrond pleaded. "Just a few years."

Thranduil turned away; he couldn't bear the look on his companions face. "She is no replacement for the child you have lost Elrond."

"I know that, but we could be what she needs," he replied stiffly.

Thranduil scoffed. "Her parents?"

"Guardians Thranduil. We can give her some sort of mark to keep whatever abilities may stem from this. For a few years at least. And while we do that, we can teach her how to handle these things," Elrond replied. "She is still little; we can mold her how we wish."

Thranduil shook his head. "It isn't possible. I am sorry, but I will be alerting the council in one weeks time."

"If that is what you feel is best," Elrond replied with a curt cold nod.

"I do," Thranduil said.

Elrond turned on his heels and left the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

* * *

><p>Elrond sat in a chair by the fireplace and massaged his temples. Thranduil could be too much sometimes. He was quick tempered, aggravating, and got on Elrond's nerves to no extant. He sighed.<p>

"He does however have a point," he mused aloud.

He looked towards the bed where Saoirse lay curled in the blankets. It was hard to picture so many evil things in such a young girl. Barley ten years of age and she already had too much weight on her shoulders.

He got up and moved to sit on the side of the bed gently. He reached out and ran a hand down her cheek. She was warm to the touch. She had been warm when he found her in the snow. He pulled his hand back as she stirred and rolled over.

He smiled a little and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Sweet dreams lirimaer," he whispered before getting up and leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just a little Saoirse/Thranduil fluff going on and some Elrond/Thranduil at the end.

Thanks to Confessions and JustARegularUnicron for the reviews :)

Confessions: Thanks. I'm glad you like it and I dunno in the full story she's paired off with Kili but I don't know if I'm going to change it yet haha

JustARegularUnicorn: The full fledged fic is an ify atm i do have one written out with a few chapters its just a matter of seeing how well it wil work and your english was just fine ^.^

Discalimer: I do not own the characters of The Hobbit. Just Saoirse.

Word Count: 665 (the story anyway)

Pairings: Elrond/Thrandiul

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Thranduil sipped his wine and closed the book he had been reading and hummed lightly as he stood walking to the book that lined his wall. His head turned at the sound of tiny knocks on his door.<p>

"Enter," he said turning back to the shelf.

The door opened and shut and looked finding Saoirse standing by the door shifting from foot to foot and looking at the ground.

"I thought Elrond put you to bed," he said turning so his whole body faced her.

"I...I...I..c...couldn't sleep," she stammered. "A...and I couldn't f...find h..him."

Thranduil made a displeased noise in the back of his throat. _Probably looking up more things on hybrids._

"Very well then. Come, I will take-"

"W..what a..are you r..reading?" she asked picking up a book that was on the floor.

"History," he answered taking the book from her and setting it on the table. "Do you like to read?"

She and grinned. "I...I...I love it," she answered.

"Would you like to hear a story?" he asked.

Saoirse nodded and he motioned for her to sit on the couch before the fire and she did as she was told and he took a seat next to her and she curled into him. She was very warm he noticed.

"Long ago, there lived a princess," he started.

Saoirse wrinkled her nose. "I don't like p...princesses."

"Alright. Well what do you like?" Thranduil found himself asking.

"Hunters," she answered.

"Hunters?" he repeated.

She nodded.

He cleared his throat. "Long ago there lived a huntress. She was a skilled huntress. No one could ever match up to her skill. Many tried and failed. She was also as skilled as she was beautiful."

"What did she look like," she asked softly looking up and Thranduil.

"Her hair was a deep violet with hues of red light blue and a faint red. Eyes a crystal blue and skin of the purest marble," he explained. "She was fairer than the most at that age."

"How old was she?"

"Just full of questions aren't you."

Saoirse blushed. "S...s...sorry."

"She was sixteen," he answered. "It happened one day when a merchant arrived in the town she resided in. He had arrived in the company of travelers, and when he saw the huntress, he wanted her. You see, he was a dragon that could take mortal forms and dragons were greedy creatures by nature, always wanting the most beautiful thing they could have. He appraoched with one of his finest gems. He had no use for them. He smiled gently and offered it to her as gift. The hutress accepted shyly and he was hooked. The dragon would follow her everywhere always giving her gifts and trinkets. The hunrtress slowly began to fall in love with the dragon, but he knew, in time he would have to reveal his nature."

Thranduil paused and looked down to where Saoirse had fallen alseep using him as a pillow. He lifed her up and carried her out to her room. She yawned as he put her to bed burrowing into the warmth of the blankets.

"She will need speech lessons," Thranduil said as he entered Elrond's chambers.

The half elf looked up a bit startled as his companian walked in. He watched him pour two glasses of wine before handing one to him.

"Who will?"Elrond asked accepting the glass.

" Saoirse of course. If she is to stay she will need to learn not to stammer."

Elrond could only blink as the elf lord listed off things Saoirse would need. Thranduil paused only to be met with a grin.

"The council won't be alerted?" Elrond asked.

"No. Not for a few years at least," Thranduil answered. "Singing lesson's as well. The shy one's always have such lovely voices."

Elrond set down his glass ans reached out grabbing a hold of Thranduil's robe pulling him into his lap. He wound his arms around the king's waist.

"Thank you," he whispered pressing their foreheard's together.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Woo two updates in one day :)

Word count: 657

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Saoirse

Translations: Arwenamin: My Lady, (Famaliar)

Nae saian luume': It has been to long

* * *

><p>"Saoirse. Young ladies do not climb trees."<p>

The younger girl, now at the age of twelve, stuck her tongue out at her nursemaid and stayed put. "I will not come down." She crossed her arms over her chest.

The nursemaid threw her hands up in exasperation. Saoirse turned her back and looked out of the window unaware of the young elf prince who appraoched the nurse maid. He polietly dismissed her before smiling up at the tree.

"I guess I shall have to find someone to give all these presnet's too," he sighed loudly.

Saoirse peeked over her shoulder and saw Legolas grinning up at her. He appraoched the tree and held out his arms. "Don't worry. I'll catch you," he assured her.

She grinned back and jumped down into his awaiting arms. He hugged her close before setting her down.

"You are growing like a weed," he teased. "How old are you now? Fifty?"

Saoirse giggled. "No, I am twelve now."

"Pretty soon you'll be old enough for courting I believe," he replied with a wink. "Now I do believe there was something about presents."

"You spoil her my dear boy."

Both turned their heads at the sound of the elf king. Thranduil smiled at his son as he appraoched them.

"Nae saian luume'" he greeted.

Legolas returned the smile and hugged his father. "It is nice to be home."

"I shall have the kitchen prepare for a dinner in your return and Saoirse you have your voice lesson," Thranduil told the two.

She pouted but nodded.

"I shall escort you my lady," Legolas told her holding out his arm.

She smiled. "Lead the way kind sir."

Thranduil shook his head a smile playing on his lips as the two walked away. He was rather worried Legolas woulnd't like Saoirse. He had been an only child for the longest time but as soon as the two children saw eachtoher they became unseperable. He had become protective of her, going with her nearly almost everywhere if we could. He never failed to sneak her treats and gifts.

Thranduil made his way to the kitchen and told the cook to prepare a speacial feast before heading to the library. He was stopped when a messanger came up to him with a letter from Gandlaf. The messanger left just as quickly as he approached. A letter from the great wizard was not usually to be taken lightly.

He briefly scanned the letter, leaving seconds later to find Elrond. He was in the armory watching some of the Elven warriors. Elrond turned as he appraoched and saw the letter.

"Is everyone alright?" Elrond asked.

Thranduil handed him the letter and Elrond read it. "The wizard is coming for a visit it seems. I do not see the problem."

"And he is bringing someone with him," Thranduil replied. "A traveler no less."

Elrond rolled his eyes. "You get worked up over the lightest of things."

Thranduil took the letter back. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

"You have a bad feeling about everything," Elrond teased lightly. He pressed a chaste kiss to his compain. "Come. Saoirse will be finsihing with her lesson and Legolas will be spoiling her dinner no doubt."

Thranduil allowed himself to be led away and the letter plucked from his hands.

Legolas yawned and rolled over and blinked finding Saoirse standing next to his bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong Arwenamin?" he whispered.

"I...I had a bad dream," she whispered hugging herself. "Can I sleep in bed with you?"

She looked up at him with her eyes a bit teary. He nodded and pulled back the covers allowing her to crawl in next to him. She curled up as he pulled the covers up.

"Good night good sir," she whispered.

"Good my lady," he replied kissing her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Tada sorry this chapter is a bit choppy

SaphiralovesTolkien: I'm glad you liked it :)

StayTraught: Thank you ^.^

Discalimer: I do not own the characters just Saorise

Story word count: 1,006

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Saoirse tugged on the hem of her blouse and frowned. "Why do we have to get all dressed up?"<p>

"Father is having very important company," Legolas asked trying to catch her.

She giggled and side stepped him and he tripped over one of the chairs. Why his father asked him to make sure she was dressed was beyond him. She stuck her tongue out at him and darted out of the room.

"Come back here," he called chasing after her.

She only giggled and ran out down the pathway of the castle. Legolas managed to side step one of the guards as he raced after her.

Ahead Saoirse grinned over her shoulder before looking forward and colliding into something. She winced as she fell onto her bottom and looked up.

"Why hello little one," an oldish man said. He had a long grey beard and a grey hat.

"Come back here!" Legolas yelled.

She jumped to her feet and hid before the tall man.

Legolas came to a sudden halt and smiled. "Gandalf...so...nice to..see you," he panted. "What brings you here?"

"I have come to introduce your father to a good friend of mine. A traveler. He wishes to write of the elves," Gandalf answered.

Legolas looked around. "Where is he?"

"At the stables," he answered.

Legolas nodded and straightened up. "You would not have happened to see a little monster running around have you?"

"I am not a monster," Saoirse pouted poking her head out from behind Gandalf.

"No, but you will be in trouble if you are not properly dressed," Legolas pointed out. He touched his fingers to his temple. "I see canceled riding lessons and voice lesson's in your future."

Her eyes widened in fear. "B...b...but b...b...but," she stammered.

Legolas took it as an opportunity to grab her and hoist her over his shoulder.

"And who might this young girl be?" Gandalf asked.

"In trouble," Thranduil answered approaching. "Legolas, please take her to her room and do not come out until she is dressed."

"Yes father," Legolas nodded.

Saoirse pouted and Thranduil shook his head.

"Forgive her, she's been rather all over the place since Legolas has returned," Thranduil apologized. "Where is your...company?"

"He should be with us shortly," Gandalf answered.

As he spoke a young man approached them. "Do forgive my tardiness, Pepper was being difficult," he apologized.

Thranduil nodded. "It is quite alright mister-"

"Bilbo Baginns," hhe interjected politely. "It is nice to meet your grace."

Thranduil stood a bit taken aback at his kindness. Usually travelers were a bit, rough, when meeting people.

He cleared his throat. "I have tea waiting in the parlor, please follow me."

* * *

><p>"Gandalf tells us you are a writer," Elrond said as he sat next to Thranduil.<p>

"Aspiring. Really I prefer to travel and write of what I see," he replied sipping his tea.

"Why are your clothes all rumpled?" Elrond asked frowning as the two children sat down.

"No reason," was the reply from both.

"I swear, if I hadn't helped raised you I would assume you were raised with dwarves," Elrond muttered shaking his head .

The two quietly snickered but a look from Thranduil silenced them.

Gandalf leaned forward in his chair and smiled at Saoirse. "And what is your name dear girl?"

"Saoirse," she answered with a shy smile.

"It is nice to meet you Saiorse," Gandalf smiled.

She smiled back. "What is your name?" she asked.

"I am Gandalf the Grey, and this is my friend Bilbo Baggins," he answered.

"It is nice to meet you both," she beamed.

Bilbo smiled at her. "And you must be Legolas."

The elf prince grinned. "In the flesh."

"Legolas. Manners," Thranduil remined.

Saoirse lifted up her cup and sipped her tea. "You're nice," she said looking up at Bilbo.

"Why thank you dear," he replied.

They younger girl smiled again and nibbled on a biscuit.

"Do you suppose we could have a word?" Gandalf asked Thranduil.

"Of course," the Elf lord answered.

They excused themselves before walking out onto the lower terrace.

"I had to come and see for myself," Gandalf admitted as they walked away from the table in a low voice. "I would never assume you to keep such a thing hidden from the council."

Thranduil looked out into the garden. "She is not harming anyone."

"I believe you," Gandalf replied. "And the council is still unaware. Greater things have began top priority."

"Ah yes, the orc attacks," Thranduil nodded. "We've sent hunting parties to patrol the borders."

"Yes yes, we saw as we passed, tell me, does anyone else know you have her in your possession?" Gandalf asked.

"Elrond and I and he healer who told us, aside from that, there is no one else," he answered. "We have thought of tell Legolas once he reaches the proper age."

Gandalf nodded . "I do hope we are not imposing on anything."

Thranduil made a dismissive motion with his hand. "It's quite alright, perhaps being in the company of others will make her calm down.'

"Has been studying on her heritage?" Gandalf asked.

"It's hard enough getting her to study as it is. She is excelling at her speech and voice lessons, a lovely voice she has, and her riding lessons are coming along smoothly, but she will not pick up anything on history."

"Perhaps Bilbo could be of some assistance then. He is quite versed in all history and I'm sure he wouldn't mind teaching her," Gandalf offered.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think she would learn if the traveler taught her."

"Bilbo is a stern but patient young man," Gandalf replied. "I believe he will be able to get the point across and not have her fall asleep." He chuckled.

Thranduil nodded. "I will speak to Elrond on the matter and see what he says."

"Dinner is ready," Elrond announced to the two.

"Of course," Gandalf smiled as he followed the half elf.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another chapter :)

StayTraught: Yes, Thranduil and Elrond are a small pairing in this little series of oneshots. I find it one thats not really used a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Just Saoirse.

Enjoy :)

Word count: 725

Vanimle sila tiri: You are beautiful

* * *

><p>"Please hold still miss, these pins are rather difficult," the seamstress told Saoirse. "You want to look elegant for your birthday."<p>

"My feet hurt," she whined.

"Well hold still and it will be over soon," Elrond told her. "Have you chosen a color for your dress?"

She nodded and blushed. "I...I sketched one myself."

"Well let's see it dear," Eldrond replied.

Saoirse stepped down from the stool and reached into her satchel handing him her sketch book. "D...do you like it?"

"Oh miss why it's just lovely," the seastress boasted. "I've never seen such finer work."

"Really?" Saoirse asked biting her lip.

"I have just the right fabric for this," the seastress ansnwered.

"You mean...you can make that for me?" the now teenager asked.

"I shall do my best," she answered.

Saoirse grinned.

* * *

><p>"Angel, are you ready yet?" Thranduil asked knocking on her bedroom door. "The guests have started arrving."<p>

When he got no answer he pushed open the door and paused.

"Well? How do I look?" she asked turning to face him.

Thranduil smiled and walked up to her. "Vanimle sila tiri," he answered kissing her forehead.

She blushed and hugged him.

"Come, we shant keep our guests waiting," he told her leading her out.

Legolas grinned when he saw Saoirse and immidiently pulled her into a hug. "Happy birthday," he whispered.

She grinned back.

* * *

><p>"She has blossomed into a lovely girl at sixteen," Gandalf mentioned. "It is a shame Elrond had to leave so suddenly."<p>

Thranduil's smile never wavered as he watched Legolas and Vio dance around the near empty room. Most everyone had left and the serving men began cleaning up while the music still played. She was resting her head on Legolas's shoulder.

"He is busy rebuilding Rivendale. The Orcs destroyed everything."

"Still, it seems hadrly unlike him to miss her birthday," the wizard continiued.

Thranduil sighed and started to speak when Saoirse collasped having only taken a step away from Legolas. He rushed to her side and knealt before her.

"What is wrong," he asked.

"M...my chest. It hurts," she winced gasping in pain.

Thranduil gently lifted her up and motioned for the wizard to follow. "Stay here," he told Legolas.

The elf prince waited for them to leave before quietly following them. He hid behind a collum as they made their way to her room. He stood outside her bedroom door as they went inside and paced back and forth. It seemd like hours before Thranduil stepped out.

"What's wrong?" Legolas demanded. "Will she be okay?"

"We should talk," Thranduil answered leading him to the library.

"What is wrong?!" he asked.

Thranduil sighed. "Do you remember what I told you, of how we came to have Violaine?"

"Elrond took her in from an orphanage," Legolas answered.

"I am afraid that isn't true. Elrond found her on an Warg hunting trip. She was the only survivor of a Warg attack. He brought her here to heal. She was a weakling, near death, frightened and scared. But she took to Elrond and he took to her. The healer informed us that she was in fact, not mortal, but a hybrid. Gypsy blood, Necromancer blood and dragon blood in her viens," Thranduil told him. "The healer also informed us that she carries the Thorns."

"The Thorns?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil nodded. "We had hopped it would remain dormant but it seems to have proven us wrong."

"I won't tell," Legolas assured. "And I will protect her life with my own."

Thranduil smiled. "Then you will not mind teaching her how to defend herself from those who wish to harm her. Teach her every weapon in the amory."

"Every weapon?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil nodded. "Start with daggers and work your way up."

"I will do my best," Legolas promised.

Gandalf stepped out and shut the door behind him. "She is resting now. She will be in and out of consciousness

for a few days at best which shall give me enough time to fetch something."

"May I?" Legolas asked.

Gandald nodded and Legolas went into the room. He almost didn't recongize her. She was pale. Well, paler than usual with ashen cheeks. Her breathing was slow and uneven. Legolas reached out and took her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze.

He made a promise then and there to her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another chapter.

SaphiralovesTolkien: I have seen some Thranduil/Elrond pairings but just not many that i've seen.

Word count: 495

What: Mani

You are beautiful: Lle naa vanima

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Can I go to the taverns with Legolas? Please?" Saoirse asked Thranduil. "Please please please please?"<p>

Thranduil pinched the bridge of his nose and made an annoyed sound. "Ask one more time and the answer will be no."

Saoirse frowned and slumped back in her seat fingering the necklace around her neck. It was a large crystal pendent. Gandalf had given it to her once she had woke passing it off as a birthday gift. She hadn't taken it off since she had received it.

Thranduil sighed. "Alright, you can go."

Saoirsegrinned and hugged the elf king. "Thank you thank you."

"Just be careful," he called as she ran out of the room.

Thranduil sighed. "Teenagers."

* * *

><p>Legolas and Saoirse laughed as they stumbled into the elven palace.<p>

"Shhhh, we don't want to wake anyone," Legolas giggled.

Saoirse made a shushing motion as they walked. Legolas kept a hold on her waist as he helped her through the halls. She leaned against him and giggled.

"Father will kill us if he finds out we stayed out all night in the taverns," she whispered covering her mouth to stifle a giggle.

Legolas nodded in agreement as they staggered a bit. They came to a halt in front of his room and he strugged a bit before getting the door open. He shut the door with his foot and they collasped in a fit of giggles onto the plush bed.

"You think he'll notice that I'm not in my own bed?" she whispered rolling onto her side.

Legolas shrugged and laid on his side propping himself up with his elbow.

"Mani?" she whispered.

"Lle naa vanima," he replied smiling.

Saoirse blushed. "There are those prettier than I."

Legolas shook his head. "You are prettier than any of those girls."

"I disagree," she replied laying on her back. "They're so elegant and I'm...me."

"What? You want to be a regal then?" Legolas asked. "Sit in the gardens and work on your sewing like a dutiful queen?"

"Good heavens no," she laughed. "I died of boredom."

Legolas grinned. "You really are beautiful Saoirse."

She blushed. "You're quite the catch as well. I saw those girls fawning over you at the tavern."

"Propsitioning me more like," he chuckled. "It's to early thinking about settling down anyhow."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "What? Don't want to marry some lovely princess?"

"Expecting a handsome prince to whisk you away?" he retorted.

They burst into a fit of giggles.

"I doubt a prince would look twice at me," Saoirse sighed after awhile. "Perhaps I'll become a bounty hunter. And hunt orcs and dragons and goblins."

"You'd be excellent at that," Legolas replied. "It suits you."

She smiled. "You could be my assistant and carry everything around," she teased.

Legolas laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Very well my lady," he chuckled. "I shall follow you to the ends of the world."

"Such a dramatic," she teased curling up next to him.

Legolas pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Only when I'm drunk."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Thanks to all of you who read Little Girl. I'm glad your enjoying it. For the next few chapters I'd like to have an opinion on whether you'd like a Legolas/Saoirse scene or possibly a Thranduil/Elrond scene while. Let me know what you'd prefer and I'll get right on it. :)

SaphiralovesTolkien: lol yeah. They drank a lot of elven wine to get that drunk haha

wswpub: Yeah, i need to work on my proof reading and the reason it says barely ten is because yes. she is seven which is three years away from ten.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is part one of a two parter

StayTraught: Not sure if this is what you meant but some HurtSaoirse like you asked for lol

Story word count: 840

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"What happened?!" Thranduil demaned as he stormed into the healer's chambers.<p>

Elrond stood up and quickly went over to his lover. "It's not as bad as it looks Thranduil," he tried to assure the king.

Thranduil paled at the sight of the bloody sheets and bandages littered around the bedside of his daughter.

"El...Elrond? What happened?" he asked his voice losing momentum.

"It was a routine run, they must've caught her off guard," Elrond explained.

"And Legolas?"

"I'm here ada," the elf prince answered.

He looked shaken and mostly unharmed sporting a few wounds but nothing serious. "I did my best , but they cut us off...I'm sorry Ada." Legolas bowed his head upset with himself.

Thranduil hugged the smaller of the three muttering to himself in elvish. "You did yourself to protect her Legolas. I'm proud of you."

Legolas nodded and hugged back.

The healer approached the small group drying his hands on a towel throughly stained in blood.

"I've done all I could...the rest is touch and go...I'm sorry," he bowed to the elf king and lord before taking his leave.

Legolas pulled away from his father. "I'm going to go change..." he said more to himself then to the others.

Thranduil nodded a little and made his way to Saoirse's bedside. Her clothes were torn, her skin seemingly scrubbed raw from cleaning the blood from her skin the wounds stitched shut with dry blood around the edges.

He reached down and ran his hand across her cheek stopping at the edge of the bandages wrapped around her eyes with blood seeping through the fabric.

He drew his hand back and left with out a word barely registering Thranduil saying his name as he passed.

* * *

><p>It was touch and go for three weeks. Elrond and Legolas found the castle voided of noise, or any sight of the Mirkwood king. He took his meals in his rooms hardly ever really eatting them. He stayed in the library for hours on end, he never spoke to any one.<p>

Legolas sighed as he watched his father walk seemingly aimlessly down the long hall. He was wearing a simple robe, his hair still in a briad. Pale and lifeless almost. He hadn't seen his father this way since his mother passed.

The elf prince walked down the hall to Saoirse's room and stepped inside the room quietly shutting the door behind him.

He walked over to the bed and sat down taking her hand into his and stroking it softly.

"Ada still not taking this well..." he sighed. "I haven't seen him this way since my mother died..." he held her hand in his lightly tracing her viens. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you well enough," he swallowed. "I should've stayed by you. I never should've let us get seperated..." he wiped his eyes with his free hand.

"He doesn't show it...but Elrond is worried about you too. We all our...home feels so quiet with out you in it...Please wake up soon Saoirse." he squeezed her hand gently and leaned down kissing her forehead. "Your our light in this dark world." He murmured.

* * *

><p>Elrond massaged his temples as he walked into his and Thranduils bedchambers and paused not seeing the elf king alseep in bed. He frowned and looked around finding no trace of his lover.<p>

He walked out of the room only to stop nearing Saoirse's room hearing a soft voice floating out the door. He quietly approached and pressed his ear to the door hearing Thrandruil speaking softly.

Elrond opened the door and stepped into the room making sure to walk quietly as not to startle the king

as he spoke to her, stroking her hair softly holding her hand.

As he got closer he picked up on the words he was murmuring quietly to the girl.

"You are a strong girl, you will make it. I know you will..." he was repeating the words over and over again like a mantra in elvish as if willing his strength to her.

Elrond stood behind him and wrapped his arms around the king pulling him into a soft embrace as his lover finally broke down. His walls crumbling as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"It will be alright," Elrond soothed running his fingers through his hair. "She'll pull through." he assured.

* * *

><p>Elrond ran his fingers through Saoirse's hair as he helped change her bandages. She was healing slowly but surely. The color in her skin returning, her wounds turning to scars the poinson from the orcs blades and arrows's leaving her body as the healers drained her blood.<p>

He smiled soflty. "Vanimle sila tiri."

He almost turned away to leave when he felt something grab his robes weakly holding him still.

"Legolas...is...is he okay?" Saoirse asked hoarsely.

"Legolas is just fine my darling girl,"he answered taking her hand in his. "I'm glad to see you awake." he smiled.

She gave him a weak smile. "I...I'm sorry I didn't wake sooner..." she apologized.

He chuckled. "You're awake now. That's all that counts."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry its so short, but here is part two of the last chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the hobbit, just my oc Saoise :)

StayTraught

SaphiralovesTolkien

Rachael Hyuuga

I'm really glad you guys liked it.

Word count: 470

enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Saoirse hold still," Elrond chided lightly as he began to unravel the bandages covering her eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry...I'm just excited..." she blushed embarrassed. "It'll be nice to see everything and everyone again."

He chuckled and nodded. "I know dear. But I do not wish to get caught on your hair again." He smiled.

"Okay, okay," she smiled nodding a little.

He began to unravel the bandages, Saoirse doing her best to hold still playing with her fingers and humming under her breath as she waited patiently.

He set the last of the bandages aside and brushed her hair back. "Well? Does it all look the same?" he asked smiling.

"I...," Saoirse frowned. "I can't see anything..."

Elrond frowned concerned and moved to stand in front of her lifting her chin up to look at her eyes. He mumbled to himself in Elvish. "Stay here."

He left returning almost moments later with one of the healers the two conversing to fast for Saoirse to understand.

"I see..." Elrond finally said with a crest fallen expression. "Thank you."

The healer bowed and apologized before leaving.

Elrond sat next to Saoirse and took her hand. "Remember when you were younger and we had seen that elven woman and her eyes were a pale blue and glossed over?" he asked.

"You said she was blind and that she couldn't see..." Saoirse answered. "Are...are you saying I'm blind?" She asked her voice growing fainter.

He brought his hand to his lips and kissed it softly before kissing her forehead. "I...I'm sorry my dear." he closed his eyes and pulled her to him hugging her.

"She's a fighter," Thranduil chuckled as he poured himself a glass of wine and sat down next to Elrond on the couch. "Seeing impaired and she's still working on her weaponry."

Elrond nodded and leaned into him. "I'm proud of her." He murmured.

Thranduil intertwined their fingers and kissed his temple. "I know you are worried for her a'maelamin,"(my beloved) he nuzzled his cheek affectionately. "I can see it every time you look at her."

Elrond gave him a small smile. "I just worry that she will find this as a way to push herself even more. I know she's strong and can take care of her self, but...I just worry that one day...she will be taken from us.." he murmured.

"That is not going to happen," Thranduil soothed caressing his cheek and titling his chin up to kiss him softly.

"How can you be so sure?" Elrond asked lowering his gaze to their hands.

Thranduil pulled him close. "Have I ever told you something I didn't believe?" he smiled at him tenderly. "Saoirse will be fine Elrond. I swear to you."


End file.
